


Notice Me

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, Ben Solo is an asshole, Big revelation, F/M, From Finn, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, POV Rey (Star Wars), Past Rape/Non-con, Rey Needs A Hug, Softcore smut, Unrequited Love, Unwanted affection, Wakes & Funerals, and a kiss, unpleasant history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: While attending the funeral of a beloved Friend and Father, Rey learns that an old friend has come home to mourn along with countless others. Having not seen him in some time, Rey is hoping for a chance to get a moment alone with him. But, everyone, even an old 'boyfriend' seems determined to keep that from happening.





	1. Shadow over my shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I think Reylo is an absolute joke. There is nothing innocent or sweet about it. Now, if you ship it, that's fine. But, because people won't stay in their lane and keep to their own tags, I have some venting to do. So, since the FinnRey tag is so cluttered with most things 'Rey/lo', I'm gonna show you just what I think of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay. Rant over. Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the men she's had in her life, Finn and Ben have made the biggest impact. In the best and the worst of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two.

The Parking lot surrounding the church is completely packed. It seems like everyone from here and aboard has come to pay their respects to the man who tried to do right by everyone he met.

Han Solo, Beloved Friend, Husband, and Father, was being laid to rest following a shootout that lead to his death. And despite being a dedicated Police Officer, He always made time to be there for those he cared about. Which apparently means more than just Family and Friends. 

Everyone from relatives to patrolmen to complete strangers, there is no one here in attendance who didn't know Han Solo personally.

'I always try and remember why I love this job.' He would often say. 'To protect the people of this city. To serve, not do harm. There IS a difference.'

Rey steps out of her car, grabbing her purse and blazer, and walks towards the Church. While making her way through the Ocean of people, Rey keeps an eye out of the Family in question.

She, instead finds her own folks, Cassian & Jyn Andor, talking with several of the attending Officers.

She steps forward to speak.

"Good morning." Rey says.

Cassian, Jyn, & the Officer turn to say 'Good Morning' back.

"Are the Solos here, yet?" Rey asks.

"No, not yet." Cassian says.

"Oh. I thought they'd be here by now." Rey sighs.

"It's still pretty early. The funeral isn't due for another hour and a half." Jyn said.

Rey nods. "Okay."

"Hey, Rey!" Rey turns to see her friend, Poe, making his way over to her.

Rey turns back to her folks. "I'll catch you later." Her folks nod their heads in acknowledgement and wave.

Poe pulls Rey in for a tight hug, who pats him on the back affectionally.

They pull back from the hug.

"Hey." Poe says.

"Hey." Rey repeats. "What are you doing here? I figured you would've caught a ride with in-laws."

Poe sighs. "Well, I guess I have Ben to ask about that. Apparently, the limo ride was for the 'immediate' Family. No room for anyone who isn't a Solo."

"That's crazy!" Rey all but shouts. "You're married to his twin Sister! He can't just treat you like that."

"Aye! Aye!" Poe tries to calm her down. "It's not that big a deal. I just told Jaina and Leia that I'd meet them here. Besides, I think he has a lot on his mind. Losing his Father like that really hit him hard." 

"Even so, that isn't acceptable." Rey argues. "How's Leia doing?"

Poe nods. "She's hanging in there. It's been hard for her dealing with the fact that he won't be coming home anymore. So, she's got that to work through. But, still... she's got a reason to smile."

Rey gives him a look of confusion. "Whadda you mean?"

"Finn has served his 6 years in the U.S. Marines and is back at home from Overseas."

Rey's eyes grow wide with excitement. Her heart suddenly feels so light, it could make her flight away. 

"Finn?? Is... Is he here?"

Poe goes to answer her, but something in the distance catches his attention. "I'll let you see for yourself."

Rey follows Poe's line of sight and sees a black limo being directed into the crowded parking lot. Since there are so many people here, it makes maneuvering around virtually impossible. So, it took a few Officers to get people to move their vehicles so the mourning Family can be brought in. And even more to get people out of the way.

 

 

The Limo Driver steps out and goes to open the door for the Solo Family:

Leia, Han's Wife.

Ben, Han's Eldest Son.

Phasma, Ben's Wife and Han's Daughter-in-law.

Jaina, Han's Daughter. Ben's Twin Sister.

And...

"Finn." Rey couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

He's the last one to get out behind Jaina. Finn was actually adopted by the Solos after his father and Han's oldest Friend, Mace, had died while on duty.

To say that Finn was the pride of the Solo family didn't even begin to cover just how much he was loved by them and how he brought them all so much joy. Even Ben, who's always be kind of the Black sheep of the Family, (Oh! The Irony!) never disregarded or disrespected Finn. Finn was his Baby Brother, pure and simple.

After exiting the Limo, The Family is surrounded by Friends, other relatives, Police Officers, reformed citizens, and a lot of people who were touched by Han is some way.

 

 

Rey tries to make her way over through the Crowd, so she could get to her Friend, whom she's grown to have feelings for. Poe's right there behind her.

"Excuse me." Rey says, as she navigates through the sea of attendees. "Excuse me."

She lays a gentle hand on Leia's shoulder. Leia turns to see Rey and with a sad smile, embraces her.

"Oh, Leia. I'm so sorry." Rey says.

"Thank you. And thank you for coming, sweetie." Leia pulls back to look Rey in the eye. "I know it would've meant so much to Han to have you here with us." Leia places a loving hand on Rey's cheek.

The Warm and soft touch causes Rey to smile, even though her tears are blurring out Leia's face.

Seeing Jaina, Rey goes over to her, kissing her cheek and wrapping her up in a loving embrace. Jaina returns the gesture wholeheartedly. When they end their hug, they share a quite exchange before Poe comes up behind Rey, gentling rubbing her back.

Jaina throws her arms around her Husband, letting the tears flow and a mournful sob escape her lips. Poe holds her close, comforting her as best he could.

Upon seeing Ben staring at her, Rey frowns in disgust. She looks to her left to see Finn talking with a few of Han's old Colleagues.

With a smile, She goes over to him, but not without the eyes of Ben following after her.

 

 

"Excuse me." Rey says as she approaches. She reaches out and gently tugs at Finn's triceps on his right arm.

Finn turns to see her and asks if he may be excused from the conversation.

Rey and Finn stand within a couple of feet of each other, neither making any attempt to get any closer without some sort of greetings.

"Finn... Hi." Rey says nervously.

"Hey, Rey." Finn says, just as nervously.

Not waiting for another moment, Rey steps forward. "How are you?" She lets her arms slide around his neck as she embraces him in a loving cuddle. She closes her eyes, taking in his familiar scent and warm body. Her heart beats faster and pounds in her ears so loud, she wonders if Finn can hear it.

Finn, hesitant for a second, returns her affections. "I'm alright. How are _you_?"

"Glad to have you home." Rey says.

Ever since they were 5 years old, Rey has always thought of Finn as her best friend. But, when he decided that he wanted to join the U.S. Marines at 19, Rey felt like he was abandoning her. 'Why would he do that? Why does he have to do something so dangerous in order to help others? Couldn't he have tried to find something a bit more... safe?'

But, here or there, over the last 6 years, Rey only get to see her childhood friend only what he was allowed time off for leave. It's been a little rough, not having Finn around. Rey hated that she couldn't see him when she wanted, but she knew that he was on the Front lines, protecting her freedom and maintaining her safety.

"When did you get in?" Rey asks.

"Yesterday. Poe came and picked me up from the airport." Finn answers.

Rey opens her eyes and pulls back just enough to see Finn's face. Her arms still on his shoulders. "You didn't tell me." Rey mentions. "You didn't call or anything. How come you didn't say anything?"

"Well, I had a lot going on, Rey. Between settling in and taking care of mom, I couldn't get a moment away to call you. I'm sorry."

"No." Rey says, shaking her head. "I didn't... I'm not mad. I just..."

Someone clearing their throat draws Rey and Finn's attention.

Ben holds a fist up to his mouth as he coughs.

"Sorry." He says. "Uh, Finn. You get some people inside who want to talk to you."

"Oh. okay." Finn looks back at Rey, dropping his hands from her waist. "I'll see you later?"

"Of Course. We have plenty of time to catch up." Rey says, kissing his cheek.

Finn walks away with a blush and blindly smile on his face. Rey looks after him, not bothering to even acknowledge the tall, black haired stiff, who can't seem to take his eyes off of Rey.

Rey goes to walk around him, but Ben gets her arm.

"Aren't you even going to speak to _me_?" Ben asks.

"Bye, Ben. There, you happy?" Rey starts off again, but Ben's not letting her go.

"Come on. You don't have to act so cold towards me. I still feel like we've still got things to work through."

"You're _married_ , Ben!" Rey whispers, not wanting to draw attention.

"But, I still love you." Ben says.

Rey raises her hand in the air, and with a forceful yank, she frees herself from Ben's grip. "No. This is not gonna happen again. You don't get to treat me the way you did and still expect me to come running back to you."

Ben goes to say something else, but Rey walks pass him, leaving him to exhale in frustration. He looks down at the ground before turning around to see his wife, Phasma, frowning at him with  pink, teary eyes.

Ben flinches, but walks pass her on his way inside the Church. Phasma stares after him, wanting so desperately for him to talk to her. But, he doesn't.

 

 

It was a lovely service. So many people had so much to say about Han. Some said that he was a great friend. Some have said that he was a hard worker, who never stepped outside the law or never intentionally wronged anyone. Others say that if not for Han Solo, they would still be on the street, in jail, or most likely dead.

Leia says that Han was always ready to work on something. He never knew a moment of silence. And she even joked that sitting in silence would mean having to think about things. And Han wasn't much on thinking too much. Would explains so much. Some people laughed while other could only smile as tears and sobs echoed through the Church.

But, despite his faults, and he had a few of them, he loved her and he loved his Children. Proud that his Daughter grew into an independent woman with an 'alright guy' for a husband. Proud of Ben for not allowing others to define him because of his past actions and has grown into a man of integrity.

And Finn... What didn't he say when it came to Finn? He loved that boy and even called him his 'youngest son'. Han acknowledged that while Finn may not have been his own child, he still loved him no less than his own son. Hard working, excelled in every he tried, Straight A+ Student, wonderful kid, great guy, and an American Hero. His only wish, if he had one, was to see his son in uniform. And so, Leia thanked Finn, who was on the verge of breaking down, for making Han's wish a reality.

Ben and Jaina both shared how their dad wouldn't let them get away with anything, but would often spoil them rotten when they did something right. Ben, especially said, that despite breaking his old man's heart too many, he was glad when he got to live long enough to see Ben become someone worth bragging about. Jaina was always told that while Ben had all of his father's attitude and drive, Jaina had all the beauty and brains. Opening a home for orphaned and Abandoned Children was her proudest achievement. But, she never would've imagined her passion project would turn into a nationwide wakeup call. So many houses for kids who were left to fend for themselves was something Han always said was because of Jaina. And he would fight anyone would said otherwise. Jaina, instead of arguing with a stubborn man, just let him sing her praises. And she wouldn't dared to deny him that, even now.

Next, when Finn got up to speak, Rey couldn't keep her eyes off of him. As he told his story of losing his dad at an early age, he remembers the day that Uncle Han said to him that he was home with him. It was that moment that Finn knew that he would never go a day without knowing that he was loved by his 'dad'.

Finn stopped to clear his throat after saying 'dad'. At some point in his life, Han would from being an uncle to being a father. And, if Finn had any regrets, it was not telling Han just how much to meant to him and what it means to him now.

Tears roll down her face, feeling like she's sees this man for the first time. This amazing, loving, selfless, beautiful man. If she wasn't sure on how she felt about him before, she knows now.

Her heart weighs her down with how much love she has for Finn. And now that he's come back home, (Back to her), she'll let him now, just like Han did, that there will never be a day where he won't know how much she loves him.

 

 

After burying Han, Leia invited so many people back to her house for food, drink, and comfort. 

Rey stands by the window, looking at the pictures of Han and his family and friends.

'So many people came out to see him.' Rey thinks to herself. 'They all had some many sweet things to say about him. Thinking about it now, she never really knew him, outside of being her parents' friend.

 

 

Laughter startles her and makes her look over at Leia while she, Jyn, and her Brother, Luke all laugh as they talk.

Rey smiles, but the sight of a champagne glass diverts her attention.

"Here you are." Jaina says.

"Thank you." Rey says, accepting the glass. "So, are you doing okay?" She lays a hand on top of Jaina's.

"Yeah. I think getting away from seeing all those people is really helping."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Rey wonders.

"So many of them were just saying a lot of that stuff just to put on a show. I know that many of them were honest and meant exactly what they said, but there were those who never came to talk to him unless they wanted something. It wasn't because he was their friend. It was about what they could get from him and how much. It makes me sick that they had the gall to show up at his funeral."

Rey looks on Jaina with a mixture of surprise and confusion when she hears Finn talking with Poe.

It was only a second, but Rey's face actually lit up a bit when she heard him laughing.

This doesn't not, of course, escape Jaina's notice. "So, you know my little Brother is moving back home, right?"

"What? Oh, is he? I didn't actually." Rey says quietly as she takes a sip of champagne. Lying, of course.

"Uh-huh." Jaina says with a knowing expressive tone.

Rey looks at her with a frown. "What?"

"Rey... you were never very subtle when it came to Finn. We all know you've got it bad for him."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you, though?" Jaina asks. "I can see it in your eyes, girl. You love that man."

Rey blushes. "Of course I do! He's my best friend."

"Sure." Jaina chuckles. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

"I will." Rey says smugly. "And why do we have to do this? Talking about men... it's so cliché."

"You ask me, it's only okay when someone's trying to knock some sense into your hard head. But, if you don't wanna talk about them, we don't have to."

"Thank you." Rey smiles. 

Jaina sighs. "Shame. Y'know, Rose is still trying to talk to him."

Rey sighs in annoyance but then, after realizing what Jaina said, her head automatically whips back to her friend. "Rose? Aren't they still dating?"

"Nope! Not anymore. And it's a shame his only a friend to you. I mean, with him being single again, girl. You'd be crazy to wait until someone snatches him up, but hey! That's the way it goes. Right?"

Rey looks wide eyed between Jaina and Finn.

Without another moment's thought, Rey goes over to Finn.

"Attagirl." Jaina whispers, while grinning.

 

 

Rey comes within a few feet of Finn, and before she can get his attention, Ben steps right in front of her.

"Rey..."

"Ben, come on."

"What?"

"Move outta the way."

"I wanna talk to you."

"Ben, move."

"Let me talk to you."

"Not now, Ben."

"Well, when?"

"Not. Right. Now." Rey says through her teeth.

"Rey, please? I need to talk to you."

Realizing that Ben's not going to let her go without a word, Rey gestures for them to step outside.

Finn, who happened to glance over at them, seems crushed by this.

 

 

Rey leads Ben out onto the Deck outside. The sky glows a fiery shade of orange as the sun sets on another day.

Rey turns around to face Ben.

"Well, here we are. What's so goddamn important?" Rey asks, clearly irritated.

Ben scoffs with a smile before clearing his throat. "Why are you also in such a hurry to talk to Finn? Huh? You never wanna talk to me."

Rey says nothing; she just stares daggers at him. If only looks could kill.

"What were you gonna talk to my brother about?"

"What?!" Rey asks incredibly.

"You heard me." Ben exhales.

"Is that even a real question?" 

"Well, you're always trying to get close to him, but you won't even look at me."

Rey won't even try to stay and entertain Ben's foolish. "You know what, Ben? I'm leaving."

Ben once again grabs Rey's arm, aggressively.

Rey gasps and whimpers, not liking that Ben is so close to her.

Seeing how he's affecting her, Ben slowly loosens his grip. And Rey backs away, bumping up against the Deck's rails.

She massages the spot where Ben squeezed her arm, her eyes turning pink.

"I'm sorry." Ben says. "Rey, I'm sorry." He tries to approach her.

"BACK." Rey says through her teeth. "OFF."

Ben puts his hands up and does as she orders.

"Rey, I'm asking you to forgive me. Please? What I did... I mean, I was a real bastard."

Rey, still rubbing her arm, refuses to speak.

"I... I've never had feelings this strong before. I've never really thought about the way you used to look at me. The things you used to say to me. You couldn't be any sweeter. Only it never registered to me. I thought that you were just a little girl with a high school crush on me. But, now I realize that... you were in love with me. For whatever reason, you loved me. Loving, despite what you might've heard about me. The things that I did. You never judged me. And I miss that." Ben points back at the house. "My wife, Phasma, doesn't even come close to how good you made me feel that night. We loved each other with such passion and ferocity. I thought it would last a lifetime. Why the cold shoulder now?"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Rey spits, on the verge of tears.

Ben's eyes widen in surprise.

"Ben... We didn't make love. You raped me!" Tears begin to stream down her face. "You were only there for yourself. You don't give a shit about me! You didn't care that I was crying. Begging you to stop. To get away from me. You just... wouldn't stop."

"Rey..."

"Stop." Rey demands. "I don't want anything else to do with you." 

"But, I'm getting help! Rey, I can change! Okay? I'm not sick! I'm not crazy! I'm getting my issues worked out! And I'm hoping that I can make things right between us."

"So, that you can own me?"

"So, that you and I both can start to live again."

Rey won't deny that she did once harbor intense feelings for Ben. So intense, that whenever she was near him, folks can feel the heat coming off of her in waves. But, the memory of that night will haunt for the rest of her life. By being the first guy she's ever had sex with, Ben has taken more than just her virginity. He's taken away her desire to be close to men. To find intimacy with a guy she really likes. And for a while, she believed that she wouldn't never recover. She wants more than anything to start over. Only, it won't be with Ben Solo. Goddamn guarantee that. But, she needs help. She needs something... No, no. More like... someone to confide in. Someone she trusts with no regrets.

That would be... Finn! Rey was so shaken up by her experience, that she literally could not speak about it. But, Finn. Sensing her distress, but not pressing her about it, only did the one thing that could get her comfort: He held her. And, she couldn't let him go. She just kept crying until she cried herself to sleep.

And that hug... They've hugged each other before, of course. But, that particular hug he gave her that night on Christmas eve meant so much to Rey. Finn felt like a security blanket. Like a place she could call 'Home'. She stayed in his arms, refusing to let him go. And he didn't let her go, either.

That's went it hit her. She left Finn behind to talk with Ben. 

'Oh! Finn! Please, still be there!' Rey hopes to herself.

Rey nods, REFUSING to look at Ben. "I want to start over, Ben. And I will. But, now with you. Never again with you."

Rey walks pass Ben.

"Rey..." Ben reaches out again, but Rey pushes out of the way.

Ben, looking defeated, just hangs his head down and places his hand over his face.

 

 

Rey pushes pass people, not letting them see her crying. When those that do notice ask her what's wrong, she blows them off by saying 'I'm fine' and 'It's nothing.'

Rey looks around the room, not finding the one person she was looking for.

Seeing Poe nursing a glass of champagne, she goes to talk with him.

"Poe, Where's Finn?"

Poe looks to see Rey and his heart drops in his stomach. "Rey, what's wrong?! Are you okay?"

Upset that his questions are drawing attention, Rey lowers her head and asks again. "Where's Finn?"

Poe frowns out of concern for her, but tell her that he's getting ready to leave. "He seemed pretty upset about something."

Rey thanks him and goes looking outside.

 

 

She runs out to the carport, hoping to God that she didn't miss him. And thankfully, she didn't. She runs over to his car.

 

 

Finn turns the car over, and puts it in reverse. Just as he's backing out, Rey runs up to the car, knocking (or more like pounding) on the driver side window.

Finn hits the brakes and rolls down his window.

"What's going on?" Finn asks.

"Can you take me home, Finn?" Rey asks.

"What happened?"

"Finn, please?" Rey pleads.

Finn, who's clearly worried, unlocks the car doors.

Rey gives him a silent 'thanks' before rushing over to the shotgun side.

Once she's in, Finn takes off.

 

 

"Rey, what's wrong?" Finn asks. Rey doesn't answer. She just stares out of the window. Finn looks over at her. "What happened?"

Still, not a word out of Rey's mouth. Finn looks between the road and her.

"Did Ben... say something? Did he do something? Rey, come on. Girl, you scaring me right now."

Rey sniffles. "Sorry."

"No." Finn says. "You have to be sorry. I just need to know what happened."

"No, I'm... I'm sorry that I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet, Finn. I just hope that with you coming home that we have time to catch up."

"Okay." Finn says lowly. His eyes reveal uncertainly, but he doesn't press her on what's going on. He just turns his attention back to the road.

Rey smiles as she eyes him. Noticing his hand on the arm rest, Rey wants to take and a kiss it. 

She reaches up to do so, but stops. She lays her hand back down, deciding against it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	2. A love to call my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it becomes clear that Ben isn't gonna to stop until he gets her, Rey's gonna have to make a decision that she is gonna have to live with for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two. It's a long one!

Finn pulls up to Rey's apartment and put his car in park.

"Here we are." Finn says.

"Thanks again for the lift." Rey says.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Finn smiles.

"Oh! Actually, Finn..." Rey has a worried look on her face. "Do you... Do you want to come upstairs?"

Finn isn't sure how to take that. "Uhh..."

Rey, realizing what she's unintentionally implied, waves her hands as she corrects herself. "I mean, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could make it like a sleepover like we did years ago."

"Well, uhm, I mean, I didn't really expect this." Finn chuckles nervously.

"Why not?" Rey asks, surprised. "You're my best friend. It'll literally be just us hanging out at my place, watching movies and catching up on the latest."

"No, I... Poe said that I could bunk down with him and Jaina."

"No! No need for that. Let him and Jaina have the night to themselves. They've got plenty to deal with now. Besides, this is nothing new for us. I've got snacks. Drinks. New movies. I'll take care of you." Rey says tenderly. When Finn looks at her, he gives her this look  that gives her goosebumps. And she's fighting her hardest not to smile.

After a couple of seconds of silence, she continues. "The only thing that I don't have is more clothes for you. You did bring a change of clothes, right?"

"Yeah, I've got my bags and things in the car." Finn says.

"Okay, good. So, you're staying?" She asks hopefully. She can tell Finn's still not entirely sure.

And it isn't only this very moment that Rey realizes that she's coming on really strong. She hopes she's not making things difficult between them, but she doesn't want to be alone tonight. Out of fear of Ben showing up, it'll be more preferable if she wasn't there by herself. And, this'll be her excuse to have Finn stay close to her. So, it's a win-win if he says 'yes'.

"Come on. We did this all the time. It'll be like we're teenagers again." Rey interlocks her fingers together and blinking rapidly with a smile at Finn, like a kid playing innocent. "Pleassseeee?"

"Well, since you're asking like that, I can't say 'no'. Come on. Let's go."

 

 

Rey opens the door and walks in, holding the door open as Finn steps in with his two bags.

She closes the door and locks it.

Finn walks through the living room, taking in the place and the sweet smells of air fresher. "Wow! This place looks almost completely different since I was here last time."

"It hasn't changed that much." Rey argues.

"Well, you've moved the furniture around. You've got new pictures on the walls, new paintings. Looks like you've the coffee table fixed. And... this that a new sofa over there?"

"It's called a love seat, Finn." Rey says.

"Oh! A 'loveseat'. Oh!" Finn says in a playfully mocking tone.

Rey scoffs. "Anyway, yeah. It's new. The old one, well..." The memory of her and Ben is still too fresh in her mind to even think about. "...Ah. It doesn't matter. So, what are we watching tonight? One of yours? One of mine? One of ours?" Rey goes into her Entertainment center's shelves. She turns, holding up some new blu-rays. "Or something new?"

"Hmm. Let's go with something new." Finn says. "How about... 'Pacific Rim: Uprising'? have you seen that one?"

"Aww, no. Only the first one."

"Well?" Finn says.

"Sure. We could check it out." Rey looks at the first cover. "I don't know if it'll be any good, but I'll give it a try. If only for the cutie on the first cover."

"Really, Rey?" Finn asks, as he shakes his head.

"What? Well, he IS cute. He kinda reminds me of you, Peanut."

"Oh, alright. Okay." Finn sets his bags down on the floor. "I'll grab the drinks."

"I'll fix the snacks." Rey sets the Blu-ray case down and scoots over to the pantry.

 

 

During the runtime of the movie, Finn and Rey spent less time actually paying attention, and more time catching up with each other. 

It's so nice, having Finn back home. It's been at least 8 months since Rey has genuine smiled or laughed out loud. It's so freeing, Finn being there with her. And, while she's pretty good about avoiding unpleasant topics, (namely Ben) She's glad that She and Finn are so open with each other and are so trusting that she even if she did, she knows that Finn would never judge her or take pity on her. Just like she would never talk down to Finn or tell him to stop complaining and deal with it. Finn knows what he has to do. He doesn't need her to tell him that. But, she hopes that he knows that whatever he needs from her, she'll gladly get it to him. And, if he wants something a bit 'more'... then she's been thinking recently that she'll be 'open' to 'help' out however she can. She's just can't right now. Goddamn you, Ben.

"So, what are you gonna do now, Finn?" Rey asks.

"Well, I've been talking with Han's old Partner, Luke? He says that he'll vouch for me if I ever wanna get into the Police Academy."

Rey sighs in frustration.

Finn frowns. "What?"

"Why do you do that? Why do you always have to put yourself in these positions?"

"What are you talking about, Rey?"

"First, you wanna be a soldier. Now, you wanna be a cop. What makes you love being in that kind of environment?"

Finn gets up and steps away from Rey. "I'm not doing because it's a new adventure, Rey. People need help. I've got the training and the experience to protect people."

"Then, why can't you work as an E.M.T.? Or a... a doctor? Surge tech? Something that wouldn't involve you getting hurt or worse?"

"What? You mean, you want me to play it safe? Stay out of harm's way, while others risk their lives for this city?"

"YES! Yeah, that's exactly what I mean, Finn! Leia's spent everyday worrying about You and Han. Scared to death of having to hear that she's lost either one of you. And you know what? Her worst nightmare came true! Han is gone, Finn! She has to go on without him now. She doesn't need to lose you, too! Neither of us do!"

"Can't you see, Rey? Han died protecting people."

"He died because he got SHOT, FINN! God, I don't get how you can see that as something to be proud of! A family has lost a someone very important. A Father, A Husband. Now, they have to find a way to pic up the pieces of their lives and move on with them. With no clear answers as to why that happened. Why it had to be him. Why they had to lose him. They just have to deal with it, Finn! Death is a horrible thing, and I can't believe you're acting so casual about the whole thing! So unconcerned about the people you'd be leaving behind! How could you be so blind by this How can you act so thoughtlessly?!?!"

Finn looks stunned by her words. "I'm NOT!!!" His voice shakes Rey to her core. "You think I don't know that death is ugly?! You think I don't know what loss is? I've lost my own father before I ever got a chance to know him! I've lost the one who took me in when no one else wanted me! You think I'm risking my life thoughtlessly?! I've lost more people than anyone should have to deal with! I'm not just doing this for myself! I'm doing this for them! So, that I know that their deaths weren't for nothing!"

Rey eyes widen with an understanding that she didn't have a minute ago. She was thinking that he was risking his life because he didn't know how else to live it. But, now she knows that he's carrying promises he's made to these he's never gotten to say goodbye to. This is his way of honoring those who aren't here today. People like his friends, Slip and Hux. For his fathers, Mace and Han.

If Rey wasn't sure if what it is she felt for Finn, she knew now! OH! How her heart so adores Finn. She knows that she loves this man! But, she also knows that whenever he's passionate about something, it's a big deal for him. She was wrong for seeing it the way she did before. That doesn't mean that she'll stop trying to get him to keep his promise to his friends another way. But, it does mean that she's gotta get him to stop being mad at her right now. She can't stand the thought of him being mad at her.

She gets to her feet and throws her arms around Finn. "I'm sorry. I didn't know this means so much to you. I'm sorry, Finn."

Finn exhales, wrapping his arms around Rey, rubbing her back. "It's okay. I guess I should've been more clear about what my brothers & sisters over there have gone through with me. How losing them and Han pisses me off so much! And there's nothing I can do to change it. But, I can't let them think that I didn't care. That I don't. You see, this is how I honor them, Rey. I feel as though I have to do this."

"I understand. But, I just want you to know that you are too precious to me, Finn. Of all the things that I could lose, I can't lose you. Not YOU! Please, don't be mad at me, Finn. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." Finn assures her.

"So, we're okay?" Rey questions.

"We are GOOD." Finn swears.

"Thank you." Rey says.

Rey closes her eyes and smiles, tears stinging. Finn places a small kiss on Rey's neck.

She gasps lightly, but doesn't push him away, loving that he was so good and so pure. Knowing that whatever she was going through, always being able to make her feel better (Especially when she doesn't talk about it. He's awesome like that.)

 

They're so entranced by one another, they actually lose track of time. Standing there, locked in an affectionate embrace, where nothing and nobody matters right now, except each other.

 

Finn's phone rings, snapping him and Rey out of their wonderful daze.

When Rey pulls back, getting to look into Finn's eyes, she can't help but hold his head closely to hers.

Oh! How badly she wants to kiss him. To make him hers. Hers and no one else's. To have him this close to her forever is a dream she wants to become a reality.

"Umm... I should get this." Finn says.

"Okay." Rey lets her arms drop to her sides.

Finn answers the phone. "Hey, Poe. Yeah. Hey, sorry, buddy, but I'm over here at Rey's. No, we were just hanging out..."

Finn walks over to the dining room table, leaning over it as he talks with Poe. His back is to Rey.

Rey looks longing at him, wishing that their hug wasn't interrupted by Poe calling him. But, gratefully that it wasn't by a knock on the door. So long as it's just Finn and Rey there, Rey could still...

"Sorry. That was Poe." Finn says, causing Rey to look back at him. "He was wondering where I was."

"Oh. Did you tell him that you were coming over tonight?" Rey walks over to her couch, so now her back was to Finn.

"No, I told him that I was crashing on your couch tonight, actually."

Rey smiles to herself. 

"Now, you're sure it's not a big deal, right?"

Rey turns back to Finn. "I am. And it's not."

"Okay. I'm gonna go change my clothes. And get ready for bed."

"Already? it's just 10:45."

"Well, I don't wanna keep you up."

"No, no! It's okay. I'm off tomorrow. So, we can do something. No need to bring this night to an end just yet."

"Ah." Finn nods as he goes to the bathroom.

Rey goes and turns out the lights in the living room, and goes looking for something else to watch.

 

 

Downstairs, on the side walk, someone watches as Rey's lights have been turned off.

Ben stares upwards, frowning at the thought of Finn and Rey are still up in her apartment, doing God knows what.

Like a stone statue, he doesn't move a muscle. Just scowls as he standing nine stories below her Apartment window.

 

 

Rey lies asleep in her bed, softly snoring in a dark room in the middle of the night. Under her covers, she lies on her left side with her arms tucked under her head.

Exhausted from an emotionally day, she isn't awake of someone entering her room and throwing back the sheets.

Now, because the room is so dark, there's no way to know who this is, but when they get in bed with her, they throw their arms over her waist. Caressing her tummy under the covers.

Rey giggles, telling Finn to stop. 

"But, babe. Your man wants a kiss."

"He can have one in the morning. (Giggling) Now, stop! It's late."

But, they don't. Whoever is in bed with her is lifting up her shirt and placing their hand into her underwear.

Rey tries to get whoever is touching her to stop, but they won't. Soon, they become extreme aggressive and turns her to lay on her back.

Rey then desperately tries to wrestle them off, only for her to feel whoever this is grabbing her other arm and hold it above her head. They then take her left arm and holds it up.

Both of her arms are pinned down by one hand, while her unwelcomed company pulls down his drawers with his other hand.

Rey calls for Finn, but nothing comes out. No words, no screams. Nothing but dead silence.

Tears roll down Rey's cheeks as she is helpless to whoever has her pinned down.

Just as the stranger throws away his drawer, he asks in a singsongy tone, 'Guess who's back.'

Rey calls for Finn again, and this time she actually manages to get the words out.

Whoever it is stops and leans in close. The room is mostly dark, expect for a slither of light shining through her window.

Her Aggressor's face is revealed, thanks to this light and it's not Finn. 

It's Ben! "Wrong answer, Rey."

Rey screams as she feels Ben takes his free hand and covers her face.

 

 

A loud knock on the door snaps Rey awake. She's breathing heavily as she searches the room for anyone who shouldn't be there.

She's lying in her bedroom, with the sun's early morning rays peaking into her window. 

She looks around, but there's no sigh that anyone has been in her room.

She looks up to see her bedroom door is still closed and still locked. There's nobody else in here. It's just her.

She takes deep breaths, calming herself down and wiping her face of any tears that were there.

The knocking continues, causing Rey to throw back the covers and puts clothes on.

 

 

Rey walks pass Finn, pushing himself up by his arms and wiping his face.

Rey answers the door, seeing a terrified Jaina looking at her.

"Jaina? What's wrong?"

"Rey, Ben's gone!" 

Rey eyes widen at the news and Finn looks up at his sister in concern.

"Gone?! What do you mean, 'gone'?"

"The Police came to my house and told me that he was being kept in a prison outside of Coruscant. He had been brought out there by dad so that he won't have to deal with any of the guys Dad put away."

"What?!" Finn shouts. "Okay. Wait, wait, wait, wait. What's going on?"

"Oh, Finn. We were meaning to tell you this, but Ben has been in jail for the last 8 months."

"WHAT?!?" Finn and Rey said in unison. "Why?" Asks Finn.

"Dad knew what Ben had done to you (Rey) and took him to a prison outside the city of Coruscant. One where nobody would know that Ben was Han Solo's son. He said that Ben needed to take responsible for what he had done, so he had him incarcerated somewhere else."

"Han knew?" Rey whispers.

"He Did. I'm so sorry, sweetie." Jaina says.

Finn gets off of the couch and steps up. "What... are you talking about? I thought Ben was getting a job as a police officer."

"That wasn't true. Ben failed his drug test and went berserk."

"How did Han know about what Ben did?"

Jaina shakes her head, not knowing.

"Rey?" Finn calls out. Rey turns to se Finn giving her a sad glance. "What happened?"

Rey, instead of answering Finn, she looks back at Jaina. "So, if Ben is in jail, how did he show up at the funeral without anyone noticing?"

"He was brought to the funeral via a police escort. They allowed him to be present when we were burying Dad. But, at sometime last night, he was nowhere to be found."

"My God. This is crazy." Rey whispers.

"None of this is making sense." Finn mutters as he takes a seat.

Jaina asks if she can come in, and Rey allows her to.

She walks over to her younger brother and gives him the whole story.

"Okay. I think I understand now. After he couldn't get into the academy like Dad wanted, he would get into fights, drinking, doing drugs, and slept with many different women."

Rey, who has taken a seat herself, finds her mind is just swimming with this news. She had no idea that all she was hearing about Ben was true. None of it. But, even if she did, she was too crazy in love with him to care. But, that night when... She thought that she was somehow he's first. But, after it was all over, she wanted nothing else to do with Ben. 'How could I have been so blind?' She thinks to herself. 'How could've I let this happen?'

Finn looks up at Rey, with that same look of wanting to comfort still in his eyes. "Rey, what happened?"

Rey still doesn't answer him.

Instead of pushing forward, Finn decides to drop it... for now.

"Okay. So, he's in the wind. Do we have any idea where he may have gone?"

"No. Poe's out there looking right now with Officers Pava and Wexley."

"Have either of you gotten in touch with Phasma? Does she know what's going on?"

"No, we didn't." Jaina says. "Come to think of it, they've mentioned that Phasma wasn't at home or at work when they went looking for her."

"Okay, so until we know differently, I think it's safe to assume two things: One, that Phasma is either being held hostage by Ben..."

"...Or two, she's helping him." Jaina finishes for him.

"Right." Finn says.

"Rey, Ben might know where you live. We should get you somewhere safer."

"No." Rey says under her breath.

"What?" Finn says. "No? Why not?"

"Because I'm not running away from Ben. When he saw me yesterday, he told him that he wanted to make things right so we could 'live again'. I don't know what that means, but I' pretty sure that he won't hurt me."

"You're assuming, Rey." Finn points out. "ASSuming, in fact. We don't know what's running through his head right now."

"No. But, we do know that he's still crazy about me. So, why not use that to our advantage?"

"What are you saying? You wanna use yourself as bait?" Finn looks stupefied.

"Well, why not? As far as he knows, Jaina being here is a perfectly normal thing. He wouldn't think to ASSume that she knows anything about him being on the run."

"But, Jaina said it herself. The Police came to her house."

"To look for Ben there. They won't think about coming around here."

"Rey, I know you mean well, but you're forgetting that my father was a sheriff and my husband is a police detective. Cops comes around all the time. Even Ben knows that."

"And that's why it's perfect." Rey declares. "When Ben made up his mind to go AWOL, he'd be smart to assume the first place that any cops would think to go is Jaina's. But, they don't know that Ben and I had history. He'll think that my place is a safe haven. At least, until we hand him over to the police."

Finn walks up to Rey, resting his hands on her shoulders. Rey gets goosebumps from his touch. "Rey, I think what you're doing is amazing, but you don't know Ben like we do. He's known to be paranoid and has got a short fuse. If he even thinks for a moment that you're setting him up, he'll do God knows what. And I don't want that to happen."

"And that's why things have to play out as they normally would." Rey lays her hands on Finn's biceps. "He thinks that he can win me back. And he'll be tempted to reach out. So, if we can get him here or anywhere around here, that'll be the best way to set a trap. Right?"

Finn looks tenderly into Rey's eyes. And for Rey, it's all so clear as to how Finn is feeling about this whole thing. He's scared for her. He doesn't want her to get hurt. He loves her. He loves her so much. Rey can see it plainly in his face. 

Rey's so touched by this, that she can't help but glance down at Finn's full lips. She wants so badly to kiss them. 'He's so close. Oh, God. He's _sooo_ close.'

"We can do this." Rey says, bringing herself back to the present. "We can do this." She says again, more confident. "But, I'll need your help, Finn. None of this works until we play it like we're in the dark. Will you help me?"

Finn inhales slowly and takes a look at his sister, who's looking at the both of them with fearful eyes. He exhales and lowers his glance to the floor.

Rey places a finger under Finn's chin, tilting his head upwards. "Please?" Her voice shakes as she whispers her plea.

Nodding his head 'yes'.

Rey kisses Finn's cheek. "Thank you."

"Okay, that was very sweet, but do we have a plan here?" Jaina asks.

"I have an idea." Rey says.

 

 

After going over her plan with Finn and Jaina, Jaina goes to work, while Rey takes Finn to accompany her while she goes about her routine on her days off.

First up, they head to the gym. 

While she's pretty good about staying active as a personal trainer, she feels that she still needs to take care of herself as well. And, after spending the night with Finn, eating junk food and drinking sodas, she knows that she needs to work that off.

Finn and Rey start off with a warmup: Stretching. Individually and then they pair up.

Once that's done, they get on the move: Rey on the treadmill while Finn is on the bike. Then they switch.

Then, they work on their arms, lifting weights, lat machines, cable bars, Bench pressing and push ups.

Next: They work on their legs and abdominal areas.

They started off in the same places when they first got here, but now after about spending about an hour together, they've split up to tackle other machines individually.

Now, Rey knows, as a trainer, not to any advancements on her clients or anyone else in the gym, for that matter. It goes against professional courtesy and it's just down right... rude.

But Rey can't take her eyes off of Finn. That dude is swole, okay? It's not easy for her to concentrate on her sets with him wearing muscle shirts that show off his... well... muscles. If Rey could see herself, she would kick herself. She finds that she's actually drooling while seeing him workout. If she had any sense when it came to Finn, she would be ashamed of herself. But, she doesn't and she isn't.

 

 

After hitting the showers and changing clothes, Rey and Finn go grocery shopping. These snacks she had at her place were only there because her cupboards were bear and she was hungry. She knows better, but still.

 

They then spent some time together, catching up on any shows that Finn had missed by binge watching Netflix. And the whole time all of this was going on, Rey remembered to keep an eye on her phone.

Nothing. Not a phone call or a text message. Ben hadn't tried to reach out for her at all in the last 7 hours.

But, in the meantime, she was having a good time while with Finn. She's honestly missed spending time with him. Doing all the things that she used to do with him while they were still in college together. It was hard, worrying about him during the last 6 years, but now they had all the time in the world to fall into a new routine.

Instead, they fell back into an old one. But, Rey's not complaining. Not one bit.

It's great. Finn's been treating her better than Ben ever has and if she saw what she thought she saw in his eyes earlier, then she knows, without any doubt that Finn would be a much better man than Ben could ever dream. And he'd be all hers.

 

 

But, having spend the last 8 hours in absolute bliss, Rey's phone beeps, indicating that she's just received a text message.

Finn looks over at Rey, his eyes revealing that he's alert.

Rey takes a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

She picks up her phone and swipes to unlock her screen.

There it was: A text message from Ben Solo.

She taps her screen to see what's there:

_[Text from: Asshole 5:23 p.m.]_ _Rey, call me. Pls! I need help!_

Rey looks up at Finn anxiously and Finn returns her glance and nods... ever so slightly.

Rey types out:

_[Text to: Asshole 5:24 p.m.] What's going on?_

_[Text from: Asshole 5:24 p.m.] Can't talk. Call me._

Rey sighs and calls him.

After the first ring:

_"Hello? Rey?"_ Ben answers, his voice uneasy.

"Ben? What's going on?"

_"Rey! Rey, wait! Listen, don't hang up! Okay? I know that you're pissed at me. I don't have any right to call you. But, I need to see you. Tonight."_

"Ben! What is going on? Why do you sound out of breath?" Rey rolls her eyes. Like she doesn't know.

_"I'll explain everything, babe. I promise. If you can meet me at Maz's off of Takodana and 7th avenue. I'll let you know everything."_

"Ben... Look I told you that I'm done with you! Please don't call me again! Or I will call the police!"

_"Listen! NO! Wait, please! I don't know who else to call. I'm desperate! Rey, please! Come see me! I'm begging you! Please!"_

Rey hates herself for almost feeling sorry for him. Almost. This is how it's always been. Ben would do or say something sweet one moment. The next, he'll treat her like absolute shit. Not talk to her for some time, and then calling her, begging her to come back to him.

_"I don't have anywhere else to go, Rey. You are all I have. Please! Please, come to me tonight! Please??"_

"Okay, Ben. I'm coming. Just seat tight." Rey says.

_"Thank you, baby. You'll be_ glad _you did. I_ promise _you that."_

Rey hangs up and Finn gets off of the couch, calling Poe.

Rey watches him leave the apartment while Rey gets up and goes to the bathroom.

 

 

Inside, she stares at the mirror, looking at some old scars and still visible bruises on her face.

"Remember what he did to you." She says to her reflection. "Remember how he treated you. Do NOT fall for his lies again. He's a goddamn coward and a fucking liar. He's not even worth the effort to spit on him. He's scum. He's an asshole. He's not worthy of you." She sighs. "But, try and remember to smile." She scoffs. 'Yeah, right.'

She steps away and gets ready for her meeting with Ben.

 

 

Dressed in a light pink dress, Rey steps into the very lively, very busy Maz's cantina.

It's Friday night and it's happy hour over at the bar side of the place.

'Let's see. Ben told me to meet him over by the restaurant side of here.' Rey thinks to herself.

After being let in by the _maître d'_ , Rey is lead over to the table where a 'Kyle O'Ren' is waiting for her.

Rey, actually giggling at the name, knowing full well it's Ben, nods her head and follows behind her.

Sure enough, there's Ben, sitting in a booth away from where anyone can see him easily. He's still wearing his suit from yesterday.

Rey thanks the Maître d' and sits across from Ben.

"Kyle O'Ren, Ben?" Rey asks with an amazed tone. "Seriously?"

"Actually, it's Kylo Ren." Ben says through his teeth. "Servers have shit memories." Ben shakes his head.

"Okay, so... here I am. What do you want?"

Ben pulls open his blazer and pulls out a plane ticket. He lays it on the table. "I'm leaving the country. I'm headed over to Ahch-To for a while."

Rey shrugs. "How nice for you." She says with a sarcastic tone. "Call me out here just to tell me that?"

"No. It's great! Great for us!" Ben says excitedly.

"No, Ben." Rey says.

"Rey... Come on! I know that you've always wanted to go there."

"Yeah. But, I am _NOT_ going with you." 

"Baby... Please. I don't wanna go there by myself."

"So, bring your wife. I'm sure she'll be grateful for it after what... 8 years of being with you? Let the woman live in paradise. God knows she deserves it."

"There's not between me and Phasma." Ben says spitefully. "We're getting a divorce."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Rey says.

"Why?"

Rey frowns. "You two getting a divorce. It's sad news. I'm sorry that you guys couldn't work it out."

"I couldn't with her." Ben has a growing smile on his face. "But, I can with you."

"Ben..."

"Look at the tickets." Ben says. Rey just stares at him with a scowl. "Look."

Rey sighs and slides the ticket towards her. She opens it and see 'Mr. Kylo Ren and Mrs. Rey Ren'.

Rey couldn't believe her eyes. "Ben... you..."

Ben reaches across the table, gently grabbing her hand. "I want you to come live with me. I know I have a lot of things to make up for. But, I swear that I WILL them up to you. If you'll go with me."

Rey is so upset, that she literally can't speak.

"Just come with me to our place. Oh, Rey, come on! I know you'll love it! I know you will!"

Rey, sickening at the thought that Ben would try to once again, try to take control of her life without her consent or her knowing about it, begins to whimper.

"What's wrong?"

She can't stay there. She HAS to get away. She snatches her hand away and scoots over to the edge of the booth.

"I gotta go." Rey starts to get up, but Ben blocks her using his leg.

"Don't get up. Stay." He says firmly.

"No..."

Ben, once again, takes her hand forcefully.

"Ben, let go of me."

"No!" He whispers through his teeth. "You're going with me."

"Ben..."

"Rey. You're going with me. You belong to me."

Rey snatches her hand away and gets up, bolting for the door.

"Where are you going, Rey?"

Ben is hot on her heels. "You leaving me again?! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME AGAIN, YOU BITCH!!!" The other patrons are shocked and begin to scream as Rey tries to get away from Ben. While Ben is pushing people out of his way. "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN GRATEFUL FOR ANYTHING I DO FOR YOU!!! THERE I AM, TRYING TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU!! AND YOU'RE TOO BUSY WANTING TO FUCK THE ADOPTED BOY?!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!!" 

Rey literally runs out of her shoes. Not caring. Not wanting to look back. Just trying with everything she's got to get away.

 

 

Now outside the place, Rey runs barefoot, down the sideway.

"REYYYYYY!!!!!!" Ben screams. "I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS A PERFECT NIGHT!! AND YOU'RE RUINING IT!!"

Rey runs down an alleyway, Ben not far _at all_ behind her. He roars at her, daring her to keep running from him.

"Finn!!" Rey calls out. "Poe!! He's here! Hurry!!" She runs into a dead end, and turns to face Ben

Just then Finn and Poe spring out from a door in the alleyway, holding up guns at Ben.

Ben slows to a stop, throwing his hands up into the air.

Just then, loud sirens surround Ben, officers jumping out of their squad cars, aiming their weapons at Ben.

Rey catches her breath as she walks up behind Finn and Poe, resting her chin on Finn's left shoulder.

"You good?" Finn asks.

Rey wraps an arm around his waist. She look up to see Officers slapping the cuffs on Ben's wrists. "Oh, yeah. I'm good."

As Ben is lead to a squad car, He look over his right shoulder at Rey, glaring at her.

 

 

Rey takes with a couple of officers, who had a tattoo under his eye '99'. And the other had a tattoo of zeroes wrapping around his wrist.

After talking with police, Rey is free to go home while Ben is taken away to be handed over into D'Qar P.D.'s custody.

Rey thinks she could use the rest, she decides that while they're there, she might as well as Finn out to dinner. So, she does. And he says 'yes'. He even volunteered to cover their check. Rey says she wants it to be her treat, but Finn insists. And he does anyway. 'Cause he's awesome like that.

 

 

All things considered, This isn't how Rey wanted to share a candlelight dinner with Finn, but hey... at least it'll be memorable to say that this is their first (Official) date... even if Finn doesn't know it yet.

 

 

After eating dinner, Finn heads out, wanting to tell Jaina what happened himself instead of an officer. While Rey uses the little girl's room before she met up with him at home.

 

 

While washing her hands, Rey is unaware that someone else is in the restroom with her. 

Coming out of a stall, face blackened with mascara running down her face, Phasma pulls a revolver from her purse, pointing it at Rey.

Rey gasps, and turns around, only for Phasma to push her towards the wall, pulling Rey's hair.

"It's your fault." Phasma mummers. She starts pushing Rey up against the wall.

Phasma presses the gun up against the back of Rey's head. Rey holds her hands up.

"Phasma..."

"It's all your fault, you bitch." Phasma spits. "I did everything I could for him... I love that man. Ben was my husband! He should've loved me! But he was in love with you." Phasma growls. "All he wanted was you. And how did you return that love? You had him sent to prison! You've imprisoned another innocent soul. He doesn't belong in a cage! He belongs with people who love him! Who know him best!"

Phasma cocks her gun. Rey gasps, breathing harder. 

"Phasma. Please don't do this." She whimpers.

"I should blow your goddamn brains out, you bitch! I should kill you for causing me so much pain." She chocks out the last word.

She lowers her head, sobbing quietly. The gun lowering down Rey's back. The cold metal pressed up against her skin, causes her to shiver.

Phasma then backs away towards the door, the gun still aiming at Rey. 

Standing right in front of the door, Phasma stares Rey down.

"You're not even worth a bullet." Phasma scoffs, half laughing/half crying.

She steps out of the restroom.

It was at that moment, that Rey allows herself to cry. As long as she's known Phasma, Phasma has never acted like this. Never!

Rey drops to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

 

 

Finally pulling into her apartments' parking lot, Rey gets out, throwing her coat over her arm.

She looks around at the quiet and dark surroundings, hoping not to run into anymore trouble.

All she wants to do is get inside and wait for Finn. When he gets home, she'll tell him everything: What happened between her and Ben, why she hates him so much, confessing her feelings to her peanut, and asking him to move in with her.

Life is too short to keep running behind people who aren't worth a damn. Some risks are worth taking. Knowing now that Finn is absolutely worth it. He's worth so much. She looks forward to tell him so.

 

 

Rey gets up to her apartment, noticing right away that the door was unlocked. 

'Did Finn beat me here?' Rey wonders. She opens the door, noticing a candlelit room. 'Ooh! Is he here? Was HE planning on tell me something?!'

Rey takes a moment to wipe her face, removing any running mascara and whatever tears she missed.

 

 

She pushes the door open all the way.

"Peanut?" Rey calls out. "This that you?"

She looks around. No signs of anyone being here.

She drops her coat onto the love seat and moves to the bedroom.

She opens the door to see someone lying under her covers in her bed.

She smiles, getting excited. She quickly start taking off of clothes, dying to have Finn all to herself.

"Finn? Finn, babe? Are you still awake?" Rey Chuckles.

The covers are thrown back and Rey's smile dies and is replaced with dread.

"Not Finn." Ben snarls.

Rey gasps, running for the door.

Ben jumps out of bed, closing the door in her face. 

Rey struggles, trying to get the door open.

"Rey! Stop! Stop and listen to me." Ben forcefully grabs Rey's face, pulling her towards his own. "Whatever happens next will be because of you. And if you don't do as I say, your little 'Peanut' won't survive the night."

Rey looks up at him with a questioning expression.

Ben holds up his phone, showing her Finn on his knees, facing two 'police officers', holding shotguns. The two 'officers' who Rey were taking to back at Maz's, was hoping the love of her life at gunpoint.

"It's all good, Solo. We got him." 'Nines' says.

"Yeah. He ain't going nowhere." 'Zeroes' throws out.

"Good." Ben says. "There, you see? Just a little reminder as to why all of this is happening."

Ben lets go of Rey and locks her bedroom door.

Rey watches him through tears in her eyes and he crawls back into her bed. It's only now that Rey realizes that Ben is shirtless and is only wearing his underwear. A lump growls in Rey's throat and she curses at Ben for putting her back in the same position he did 8 months ago.

"I have tried talking with you. I have tried. And I've tried. And I've tried... So, now I had to resort to doing this. Rey, I'm in love with you. And I can't get over that. I've asked you nicely to notice me. Tried my damnedest to get you to understand. I didn't know what it was going to take to show you that I'm SERIOUS!"

"Ben..."

"Stop. Everything was going beautifully for me when I was a kid. I had great parents. An amazing sister. Close friends... But, ever since that little shit head, _FINN_ came into our lives, I've been treated like I was the younger child. Everything anyone ever did was for Finn. Everyone always cater to him. Even you. You, if not for me, you never would've met Finn. And now that I'm stuck under the gaze of the law, I'm forced to leave the country. Probably forever. Now, I've lost everything. You can't leave me for him, Rey."

"Ben... I know that it's easier for you to blame someone else for the things you've had to deal with. But, there's something that you do need to answer for."

Ben frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"We know that you were incarcerated in a county jail, somewhere in D'Qar. And that your own father, Han, was the one who put you there."

Ben scoffs. "'We?' Who's 'we'? You and Finn?"

"No. Me and your entire family."

Ben's eyes widen.

"Oh, that little story about you receiving help for your past actions? We know now that Han had you arrested for what you did to me! I don't know how he knew, he had the good sense of mind to have you put away for taking so much from _me_! Don't you get it? Finn didn't take away anything from you. You're the reason all of this is happening! You're the reason why I don't want you. You're the reason, _Kylo_! You are! A man born to undo himself."

Ben inhales, his face suggesting rage is building up.

After a few moments in silence, Ben closes his eyes and holds them tight as he massages them.

"He didn't have to lock me up." Ben whispers.

Rey frowns. "What?"

Ben drops his arm and looks straight at Rey. "He didn't have to lock me up. After everything: The doctors, the psychiatrists, the extracurriculars. He thought that it would be back to have me sent to jail?! What kind of an asshole would do something like that?"

"The kind of man who knows his son was going too far."

Ben huffs, looking like he wants to scream and shout. But, he stops. Taking a deep breath and letting it out. "I guess maybe I have."

Rey frowns at Ben, trying to figure out that last comment. "Maybe you have?" Ben looks up at her with a deadpan expression.

Rey studies his eyes further until...

"Ben! What have you done?" Rey demands.

"Exactly what I needed to do."

Rey's eyes widen when the truth hits her. "You? You had your own Father killed?!"

"That's right. I did."

"How could you?!"

"It was easy. I didn't have to do it." Ben says callously. "Besides, money and drugs works wonders on folks."

"Really!" It's not a question. "You hated your father that much?! So much to kill him?"

"I didn't hate him at all!!" Ben begins to cry. "I loved my old man! Loved him so much that I would've done anything for him. But, that bastard took me away from my mother! From my sister! From you!! He had no right!"

"No right?! What about my rights?! My feelings?! Not of it... Not of it was any of your concern! If you were cold blooded enough to have your own father killed... the man you love so much?! Than what happens if I unknowingly cross a line?! What would happen to me?!"

Ben gets back on his feet. "Nothing! Because you wouldn't! You love me, REY!!"

"No! I love FINN!!! Now, call those men back! Tell them to let Finn go! And I want you out of my life for good, you hear me?! Out of our lives forever!"

Ben begins to freak out. "I want you to come with me!!"

"No! I don't want you! Now, get out!"

"NO..."

"Ben, get out!!" Rey feels tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm not leaving." Ben says, putting his hands on his hips.

Rey begins to cry. "Ben, LEAVE US ALONE!!"

Ben sniffles. "Please don't make me leave..."

Rey opens her bedroom door and Ben steps backwards. 

"No." He says. "Not without you." Ben wipes his face and looks Rey in the eye. "I love you."

"I don't love you."

"You did before."

"I don't now."

Ben shakes his head. He sniffles. "So, that's it. You're not leaving with me."

"Ben, please. Just GET. OUT. PLEASE JUST GET OUT!!"

He goes from shaking his head to nodding it.

"You will." He huffs. "You will again."

He gets up, grabbing Rey by her shirt and pushing her own to the bed. 

Rey struggles to get free, but then Ben straddles her hips. He works to take off her leggings, revealing her underwear.

Ben stares longing at her ass. "That's what I want. That's what I want!" He starts to take off his underwear and Rey rolls herself over, facing Ben and punching him in the face.

Ben pushes off of the bed, stunned. Rey gets to her feet, punching him again and kicking him in the groin.

"Never again!" Rey spits at him. "You'll never lay another finger on me ever again."

Ben looks at her through his fingers. He studies her for a moment before tackling her back onto the bed.

He rips at her shirt, trying to get her to stop long enough to take it off or rip it off.

"You'll remember that you still love me. I'll help you. I'LL MAKE YOU REMEMBER!"

Just then, the sound of the front door swinging open catches Ben's attention. He looks to his left only to see a fist flying at him and colliding with his left cheek. 

He leans over but quickly recovers, only for Finn to grab a fistful of his hair and shoves a gun in his face. 

"You tried to kill me, Ben?! Have you lost your fucking mind?! HUH?! ARE YOU CRAZY!! I did everything I could to come back home in one piece, but I had to come home to this?! I oughta make you eat a bullet! What's your goddamn problem, Ben, HUH?! What is it?!"

Ben doesn't seem intimidated at all and looks at Finn was an emotionless expression. "My problem is that you didn't come home in a coffin."

Finn is shocked to hear his one time brother says this to him.

Rey, going off on adrenaline, punches Ben in the stomach and Finn takes the pistol, slapping him in the face with it.

Ben falls on the floor, now barely conscious.

Rey looking up and seeing Finn, runs to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and throwing her legs around his waist. Finn catches her, breathing a sigh of relieve.

Rey cries, happy to see that Finn was okay.

"Finn! OH, FINN!"

"Rey, are you okay?"

Rey pulls back, but doesn't go back too far. "I am. Thanks to you." She lays a hand on Finn's cheek. Finn leans into her touch. Rey then frowns. "How did you get away?"

"Did six years in the military, baby! looks like it paid off."

Rey smiles, and locks her lips with Finn's. Moaning, Rey pushes Finn up against the wall, her hands exploring every inches of Finn's well scalded body.

Finn tries to speak but, Rey tells him to 'shut up' and keeps kissing him. Finn's hands rubs her back affectionally and they reach down, cupping Rey's ass as they lost themselves in their loving and passionate kissing.

Still on the floor, Ben drifts in and out of conscious, seeing the woman who once loved him like he was a man who desired it, now giving that same love and affection to someone he once called his brother, breaks him. He passes out from the blows to his head.

 

 

After the fake cops are arrested and Ben is taken to jail (for real, this time), Rey takes Finn back the hand and wakes him back into her apartment.

 

 

She brings him into her bedroom, inviting him to get comfy so that she can talk to him about some things. He sits, cross-legged on her bed and she sits across from him.

First, she reveals what Ben had done to her. He's sexually assaulted her before and if Finn hadn't shown up when he did, Ben may have done it again.

"Jesus." Finn says. "I had no idea. I mean, I knew Ben had his issues, but..."

Rey shakes her head. "I can't believe I ever loved that bastard." She says quietly.

"Hey." Finn says, gentling tugging at her hand. Finn leans in a little closer, tilting his head to the left. "Hey."

Rey looks up at him.

"This is not your fault. None of it is. Ben saw just how much you cared about him and he took advantage. No one is to be blamed but him."

Rey gives him a sad smile. "It's just... I can't believe he played me for a fool."

"No, he's the fool. Letting you in only to hurt you. He doesn't deserve ANY special treatment or leniency." Finn moves hair from in front of Rey's face, tucking it behind her ear. He then gently rubs his fingers against the left side of her face. Skin so soft, he can't help but tickle her under her chin.

Rey tries to block her neck, so that Finn wouldn't tickle her, but she can't help the big grin spreading over her face. She then moves her hair over her right ear and looks back up at Finn.

"Look at you." Finn says in a gentle tone. "You... are such an amazing woman. You're so strong and so sweet, still. He has no power over you. And you didn't let him break you. I don't know how you kept this to yourself for as long as you did, but you still plowed through. You're a survivor."

"Well... I did have some help." Rey blushes.

Finn doesn't fail to notice it. He then frowns slightly. "You did?"

"Yeah. You helped me."

"How?"

"You just... You were just there. I was so still and so shaken up. But, you helped me through it. Though, not with words. But, with being patient. With being so gentle. That's how you are, Finn. I couldn't say anything, but you already knew how to make everything easier to work through. I mean, you just held me in your arms while I just cried. Cried myself to sleep. It may seem like such a simple thing, but you don't know just how much that hug comforted me. Just your touch made me feel so light that I knew that I would be okay. Because everything is okay whenever you're with me."

Finn smiles at Rey's kind words. "I don't know if I did anything, Rey. I mean, you never told me what was going on. That Ben..." Finn sighs. "It was just the night before. Before Christmas eve. And I never knew."

"No, you did. You did, Finn." Rey leans in and kisses his lips. "Don't sell yourself short. You make people happy. You make them feel safe. That's your power. I mean, Ben attacked me again just two hours ago, and I'm already feeling like I'm going to be okay."

"You will be."

Rey pecks his lips again. "I know. Which brings me to something else I wanna tell you. Or ask you, rather."

"What is it?"

Rey looks Finn dead in his eyes and gives him a small smile.

"I love you."

Finn smiles. "I love you, too. You know that."

"No, Finn." Rey gently pushes Finn onto his back, straddling his hips. "No. I mean... I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time."

Finn's eyes sting as tears roll down his cheeks. "I thought... I mean, you... you always called me your friend."

"You're my best friend, Finn. I didn't want our friendship to be ruined because of me. You're the one good thing in my life and I don't wanna risk losing you. But, life is all about risks. And I know perfectly well that being in love with your best friend is worth it. And I do love you, Finn."

Finn smiles. "I love you, too."

Rey kisses his lips. Finn rubs her back as she lowers her tongue into Finn's mouth. Once inside, their tongues dance tango so passionate, Rey can feel liquid heat in her panties. 

And she can feel Finn getting quite 'excited' about this, too.

After they break to catch their breath, Rey cups Finn's face, planting kisses all over his face. She stops and smile. She just can't get enough of having him _sooo_ close to her.

She grins at him while resting her head on her open palms. "Stay with me." She whispers.

"Huh? What?" Finn tilts his head.

"Baby... I love you so much and... I want you to be with me." She pecks his lips five times. "So, stay. Move in. I want us to be official. I want you to be my man."

"Wow." Finn says. "With a confession like that, I'm sorry I didn't volunteer."

"You think I would've let you in if you did?"

"After all this talk of you loving me, I'm sure you would have."

"Oh-oh!" Rey pushes herself up off of Finn. "Getting a big head already, huh?"

"Just speaking the truth." Finn chuckles.

"Uh-oh! I think we're in trouble. Someone's a little too overconfident."

Finn laughs. "Oh! There she is! There's the Rey I know and love."

"Yeah." Rey lowers herself back down. "She's still here."

Finn nods his head. "I know. I see her."

"Yeah." Rey kisses Finn's lips again. "Let's make love."

Finn's smile fades a bit at this. "Are you sure? Ben's just atta..."

"No! No more talking about Ben or anything. Right now... Here tonight, it's all about you and me. What we want. And right now? I don't wanna be afraid anymore. I want you."

Rey sits up on Finn's lap, taking off his shirt. 

Finn sits up, lifting his arms so she can throw it away. He then holds her close as he kisses her lips.

 

 

Later, under Rey's covers, Finn lays in between Rey's legs, kissing her passionately. Rey's hands explore his back until she feels a scar.

She then stops kissing him. "Finn?" She whimpers, sounding scared.

"It's okay. It's okay, Baby. It's okay." Finn lowers back down, kissing his girlfriend's worries away.

Finn then places himself inside of her. Thrusting his hips, he rocks in and out of her while she moans a loving whimper. She grins, feeling her boyfriend's very hard dick, pounding her sweet center.

Rey's hands brings Finn in for another deep kiss. And she holds him close as they moan into each other's mouth.

Her hands through drifts downwards until she grabs his ass.

"MMM!" Finn grunts as he pushes himself upwards, thrusting faster into Rey.

Rey hangs on to his booty while he gets the ride of his life. Rey's mouth hangs open wide, her eyes never leaving Finn's.

Finn thrusts faster, and Rey's breathing matches his moments perfectly.

Finn lowers himself back down, grabbing the headboard, knocking it up against the wall.

"MMM! Yes!" Finn says. "Oooh, Shit!"

"Yeah! Hmm-mmm!" Rey says. "Come on, Finn! Pound it in!"

Finn hits the wall harder with the headboards as his grunts only get louder and louder.

 

 

Finn picks Rey up in his arms and sits on the edge of Rey's bed.

Rey gasps as she rides Finn's dick, loving every second of having him inside of her.

She grabs the back of his head and pulls him in for a kiss.

"I love you." Rey whispers.

"I love you, too." Finn whispers back.

"Oh, God! I love how you feel inside of me!" Rey shouts. "You're so big!"

"You're so tight!" Finn says.

Rey giggles into the ceiling. Finn rests his hands on her hips and she lays hers on top of his. "This is the best I've ever had."

"Me, too." Finn says back.

"Good answer." Rey says.

"I hoped so." Finn gasps as Rey picks up the pace.

 

Rey pushes Finn onto his back, riding him like a cowgirl on a rodeo.

She wraps her arms around his neck while she fucks him, gasping in excitement.

She licks his lips and Finn invites her tongue in with his own.

They 'tongue kiss' before Rey pushes herself upward, riding him while squealing into the ceiling.

 

Later, Finn lays under Rey while she slams the headboard against the wall.

She gasps loudly and faster suggests that she's quickly reaching an organism.

She sits up on Finn straight up, caressing his well defined abs, feeling herself getting closer to coming. Closer. Closer. Closer. Closer! Closer! Closer!!

"Oh, my God!" Rey shouts. Moaning (Or like muttering) like a crazy person. "You're gonna make me come. You're gonna make me come! Yes! Oh, God!

Oh, baby!" Rey runs her fingers through her hair while Finn caresses her stomach and breasts with his fingertips. Rey thinks she might go crazy, she right on the edge.

"I'm gonna come!"

"Oh, shit!"

"I'm gonna come!"

Finn bites his lower lip.

"I'm gonna come!"

"Yeah, keep going! Yeah, keep going!"

Rey finds her release just as Finn reaches his own.

"OOOOOooooooH!!!! OOooh!" Finn pants heavily. "Oooh! Shit! Ooh!"

Rey looks down at him and kisses his lips. "Please..." She pleads. "Please, tell me we can do that... at least once a week."

Finn catches his breath. "That's funny. I was gonna ask _you_ that."

"Can we?" 

Finn nods. "I think we'll need more water though. Need to keep hydrated, you know?"

Rey kisses Finn once more.

For a while, she was afraid that Ben had taken Rey's desire to have intimacy with anybody.

But, after the night she's just shared with Finn, she knows that she's not afraid. Not anymore. And if her asking Finn for more nights like this one, she knows that she's got a man with whom she can share _anything_ with. And it's her best friend on top of that, which makes it **Perfect**!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
